No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)
(UK) | format = CD Vinyl record (7") Cassette tape | recorded = October 1997 | studio = | venue = | length = 4:13 | label = Parlophone (Europe) Hollywood (North America) | writer = Brian May | producer = Queen | prev_title = You Don't Fool Me | prev_year = 1996 | next_title = | next_year = }} "No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young)" is a song recorded by the remaining three members of the British rock band Queen in 1997 following the death of the lead singer Freddie Mercury in 1991. Guitarist Brian May – the writer of the song – and drummer Roger Taylor share lead vocals. The song was released on the album Queen Rocks and it was also released as a double a-side single with "Tie Your Mother Down". The impetus for the song came after the death of Diana, Princess of Wales in August 1997, but is largely a eulogy to Freddie Mercury. It was dedicated to Mercury and all those who die too soon."Queen Press Release - No One But You". Queen Archives. Retrieved 15 June 2014 It was originally written for a potential Brian May solo project, which eventually evolved into the album Another World. He sent the demo of the song to Roger Taylor, who by his own account put it in a drawer and forgot about it.Queen Rocks EPK After eventually hearing it, Taylor suggested that it could be turned into a Queen song. Taylor's contribution was to change the tempo and make the lyrics less specific to Mercury. Included in Queen’s Greatest Hits III, the song featured only the remaining three members of the band. This was also the last recording to feature bass guitarist John Deacon, who subsequently retired from public life. This was the last original Queen release until the 2014 release Queen Forever. Music video The music video was produced by DoRo and filmed at Bray Studios, London on 29 November 1997. It was shot in black and white, and featured only the three remaining members of Queen in the studio. A second version was also made, and is a completely different edit, featuring sepia-tinted footage of Freddie through all his years with the band. This version was featured on Queen Rocks: The Video in 1998 and on Greatest Flix III VHS in 1999. Personnel *Brian May - lead vocals on first and third verses, backing vocals, piano, electric guitar *Roger Taylor - lead vocals on second verse, backing vocals, drums *John Deacon - bass guitar Chart position * #13 (UK) * #75 (German Singles Charts) Kerry Ellis version In 2002, Brian May worked with stage actress and singer, Kerry Ellis, to record an orchestral version of the song as it appears in the musical, We Will Rock You, where Ellis played the role of Meat. In the musical, it is sung by a woman, who after the ensemble have recalled the names of a number of musicians who died young, will culminate in saying the name "Freddie" as a tribute to Freddie Mercury. This version of the song was made only available to download on the official Queen website on 19 March 2005 and failed to chart. However, it was later included on her extended play Wicked in Rock and subsequently featured on her debut album Anthems. In 2004, the Spanish stage actress and singer Eva María Cortés recorded the same orchestral version in Spanish to promote the Original Madrid Cast Recording of We Will Rock You. Credits and personnel *Kerry Ellis – vocals *Brian May – writer, producer, arranger, piano, guitars, bass *Justin Shirley-Smith – co-producer, engineer, mixer *Kris Fredriksson – Pro Tools *Joshua J. Macrae – additional Pro Tools Track recorded at Sphere Studios, Olympic Studios and Allerton Hill *Steve Sidwell – orchestra arranger and conductor *The London Session Orchestra – orchestra *Gavyn Wright – orchestra leader *Isobel Griffiths – orchestra contractor Orchestra recorded at Air Studios, Lydhurst Hall *Steve Price – engineer *Tom Jenkins – Pro Tools *Jake Jackson – assistant *Roger Taylor – drums *Keith Prior – brushes References Category:1997 singles Category:Kerry Ellis songs Category:Parlophone singles Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1990s ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:Songs in memory of deceased persons Category:Songs written by Brian May Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:British soft rock songs